Free Strawberries
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Ino patah hati mendengar Sasuke akhirnya pacaran dengan Sakura. Saat pergi ke disko untuk melupakan kesedihannya ia terlibat perkelahian antara dua geng. Dua hari kemudian seisi sekolah Konoha ribut membicarakan tentang pacar barunya Ino. Masak Gaara sih?
1. Masalah Ino

**Masalah Ino**

Halo ini Angel ^_^. Yah saya masih dalam tahap menulis bab selanjutnya dari "Captured In His Eyes", tetapi dua bab dari "Free Strawberries" sudah selesai. Cerita ini masih akan berlanjut. _Pairingnya _adalah Gaara dan Ino! Haha kita lihat saja bagaimana pasangan ini akan bertahan. Selamat menikmati.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik M. Kishimoto.

Pairing: GaaIno

Warning: XD mood jeleknya Gaara kali.

* * *

Ino dengan sangat pelan membuka pintu toilet dimana ia telah bersembunyi selama 1 jam. Kedengarannya sangat kelewatan kalau bersembunyi di toilet cewek selama satu jam hanya untuk menghindari seseorang yang datang menjemputnya…

"Tapi demi Tuhan, ini Gaara yang kita bicarakan," bisik Ino kepada dirinya sendiri. Ino mencuci tangannya setenang mungkin. Saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin ia memang terlihat agak pucat.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini… Pikir dulu kek, cari tahu dulu kek sebelum kamu pacaran sama seseorang…" Ino merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya. Satu hari di sekolah sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang seperti apa sifatnya Gaara itu. Seisi kelas meledakkan segunung pertanyaan kepadanya seperti paparazzi yang menemukan seorang selebriti terkenal di jalan. Setelah Ino mengiyakan pertanyaan mereka, mereka semua terlihat takut dan gugup. Setelah berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang ia dengar hanyalah kalau Gaara itu sadis, kejam, tidak berperasaan, pokoknya killer habis. Ia selalu sendirian, kecuali ditemani kedua kakakknya yang sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Ino tidak bisa percaya. Ia memang ingin seseorang yang membuatnya lupa akan Sasuke, tapi bukan orang yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan bagaimana rasanya hidup tenang.

"Sempurna sekali. Keadaanku nggak bisa lebih parah daripada ini," ujar Ino dengan kesal kepada dirinya. Ia merapikan poninya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih ketakutan bertemu Gaara yang katanya akan datang menjemputnya setelah sekolah selesai. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana para siswa lainnya harus menghadapi bahaya melewati pintu gerbang…

Ino sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri Gaara setelah sekolah, dan memutuskannya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tipe cowoknya itu yang keren, yang lembut, yang perhatian. Gaara malah adalah yang sebaliknya. Ino bisa mati ketakutan kalau pergi kencan. Bagaimana ia bisa menikmati masa remajanya yang datang cuma sekali?

Ino menghela napas. Ia sebaiknya pulang atau ayahnya akan cemas sekali. Ia nggak bisa terus-terusan berada di toilet cewek ini kecuali ia mau pindah kesini untuk seterusnya. Ia yakin, inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana Gaara tidak akan berani masuk… yaitu toilet cewek.

Ino mengambil tas ungunya yang memiliki gantungan dua strawberry. Ia keluar lalu melangkah dengan pelan ke arah pintu luar sekolah. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, lalu ke arah pintu gerbang memastikan tidak ada seorang cowok tinggi berambut merah di sekitar. Terutama yang punya tattoo dengan kata ‚ai' di dahinya…

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar, bahkan penjaga sekolah juga sepertinya menghilang. Ino menghela napas dengan tenang. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang. Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkramnya dari samping saat melewati sudut gedung sekolah. Ia menjerit kaget, tetapi ia kemudian mengenali orang yang menahannya ke dinding.

Ino menjadi pucat, tetapi kemudian ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. „H-halo… Gaara."

Gaara memakai seragam sekolah Suna. Kerahnya sedikit terbuka dan Ino benar-benar harus mengakui dalam dirinya kalau Gaara itu terlihat keren. Memang itulah yang membuatnya memilih cowok itu di disko pada malam itu…

"Darimana saja kamu?"

"Uhm…" Ino cepat-cepat mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan logis yang masuk akal. „A-aku.. gini… d-dari k-kamar kecil…"

"Selama satu jam?" Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh… g-gini… soalnya aku…"

_Ayolah Ino! Pikirkanlah sebuah alasan yang logis! Yang masuk akal! Apa sajaaaa!!!! _

"Aku tadi sakit perut keras sekali, aku benar-benar perlu ke kamar kecil. Rasanya nggak tahan. Jalan ke rumah agak lama aku pikir mungkin kalau aku ke kamar kecil aku akan merasa lebih baik…" Ino mau mati saja. Disinilah ia, berhadapan dengan ketua geng paling kasar di kabupaten, dihimpit kedua lengannya yang ehem… kelihatannya gagah, membicarakan soal hal-hal yang bahkan Ino tidak bicarakan dengan Sakura. Pasti sekarang yang Gaara pikirkan adalah bagaimana lamanya Ino membutuhkan waktu untuk buang air besar. Wajah Ino menjadi merah saking malunya. Dan sepertinya Gaara menyadarinya.

"Kamu datang bulan ya?"

Sesaat Ino kaget. Tapi memang ia sih… tapi itu sudah sejak dua hari. Tapi nggak apalah kalau hal ini bisa membuatnya keluar dari keadaan yang menakutkan ini.

"I-iya…" Ino menelan ludah.

Gaara melepaskan Ino. Ia memandang Ino dengan saksama. Baru sekarang Ino menyadari kalau Gaara terlihat kepanasan dan seragamnya penuh debu. Jadi ia selama ini menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang tidak mempedulikan perasaannya…

"Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya? Kenapa tidak SMS? Aku sudah pikir kamu diapa-apakan."

Ino tidak bisa percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Gaara cemas memikirkan dirinya? Mungkin ia tidak semenakutkan seperti yang dibicarakan yang lainnya…

"Ayo. Kita pergi makan siang. Kamu butuh makanan atau kamu akan anemia."

Ino tambah malu, tetapi ia mengikuti Gaara dengan patuh. Ia berjalan pelan di belakang Gaara. Saat cowok berambut merah itu menyadarinya ia menghampiri Ino dan memeluk bahu Ino. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang.

Ino tidak bisa percaya saat Gaara menaiki sebuah sepeda motor kawasaki 1400 GTR berwarna hitam. (CP: hehe mau dooooong motor keren XD) Ino terkesan.

"Ini punyamu?" Ino memandang sepeda motor itu dengan saksama, merasa tidak pantas menaiki kendaraan sekeren itu.

"Ya," jawab Gaara saat memasukkan kuncinya. „Aku beli dari hasil kerja sambilan selama setahun. Aku suka naik sepeda motor. Membuatku melupakan semua masalah saat melaju dengan cepat…" Ia memandang Ino lalu melemparkan helmnya kepadanya.

Ino menangkapnya, lalu melihat Gaara dengan heran.

"Pakailah. Aku hanya punya satu. Lebih baik kamu yang pakai helmnya."

"Tapi… aku… Gaara kan…" Ino melihat gugup ke arah Gaara yang sekarang tidak punya helm.

Pandangan Gaara kembali menjadi tajam. Mungkin itu tandanya ia mulai tidak senang dan Ino memekik ketakutan lalu cepat-cepat memakai helm itu, kemudian ia duduk di belakang Gaara.

"Berpeganganlah padaku. Aku biasanya melaju cepat," kata Gaara dengan tenang.

Ino malah gugup mendengarnya dan dengan hati-hati ia memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Punggungnya begitu nyaman… rasanya tidak semenakutkan itu dekat dengan ketua geng yang paling ganas setempat.

* * *

Sekarang bab selanjutnya! :D review kalau kalian berkenan.


	2. Masalah Gaara

**Masalah Gaara**

Lanjut!! :D

Disclaimer: ya ya Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, saya hanyalah penggemar yang suka memakcomblangkan para tokohnya dengan senang. XD

Pairing: GaaIno

* * *

Ino berpegangan lebih erat saat Gaara melaju dengan motornya. Ia tidak tahu kemana Gaara akan membawanya, apa mungkin tempat-tempat seram seperti bar, atau tempat perkumpulan mafia seperti di film _action _yang sering Ino nonton bersama Sakura?

Apa pun itu yang jelas ia tidak menduga Gaara akan memilih cafe yang tenang dan imut yang lebih cocok dengan para cewek remaja daripada cowok seserius Gaara. Ino memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang kamu suka, tapi aku tahu kamu mungkin mau makan strawberry… jadi kubawa kesini," Gaara tidak memandang Ino. Ia hanya memandang pintu cafe itu seperti ingin meyakinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke tempat sefeminin itu.

"Gaara…" Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang manis untuk membuat Gaara senang. Ia memenggam tangan Gaara dengan lembut, sangat terharu dengan betapa perhatiannya Gaara sebenarnya. Cowok itu sedikit terkejut atas sentuhan itu dan ia berpaling ke arah Ino.

Ino tersenyum, "Gaara aku-"

"Eh bukankah itu si panda Gaara?" suara tawa memecah di samping pasangan itu. Mata Gaara tidak hanya menyimpit tajam, tetapi juga menyala dengan sinar bahaya. Ia sekarang berdiri di depan Ino, seperti ingin menjauhkannya dari gerombolan cowok yang memakai seragam sekolah yang Ino tidak kenali.

"Mau apa kalian? Apa minggu yang lalu aku tidak cukup menghajar kalian?"

Ino ingin melihat para cowok itu dengan saksama, tetapi Gaara tidak membiarkannya melangkah lebih ke depan.

"Biasalah, kami cuma jalan-jalan. Ini kan bukan wilayah kamu Gaara, tapi kami cukup kaget kamu mau masuk…" cowok dengan rambut paling berantakan melemparkan pandangannya ke cafe itu lalu ke arah Gaara. Kemudian ia tertawa keras. Semua teman-temannya ikut tertawa.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi jauh dariku karena kalian pikir kalian membuat diri kalian pintar dengan membuntuti aku kemana-mana, aku akan membuat ambulans menjemput kalian," sekarang Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Santai saja Gaara. Kami hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah pesan dari ketua kami," cowok itu nyengir lalu memberikan Gaara sebuah amplop. Sebelum Ino bisa membaca nama yang tertulis di amplop itu, Gaara sudah memasukkannya ke kantongnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih cewek cantik ini? Pintar juga kamu memilih mainan baru Gaara," cowok itu nyengir lebih lebar lalu mencoba menyentuh rambut Ino yang panjang, tetapi Gaara sudah meninjunya jauh-jauh.

Cowok itu terkapar, memuntahkan darah sedikit sambil berguman kata-kata kasar. Tetapi karena Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih ganas, ia dan teman-temanya melarikan diri.

Gaara memandang kepergian mereka dengan wajah puas, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Ino, tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

Gaara menutup mata lalu menggerutu dengan kesal. Kenapa Ino dengan begitu mudahnya percaya omongan para musuhnya? Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomernya Ino. Setelah lima kali mencoba menghubunginya gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya juga.

"Halo…"

"Ino dimana saja kamu?"

"Aku sedang pulang."

"Kamu sedang sakit, beraninya kamu pulang tanpa kasih tahu aku. Kalau ada satu hal yang aku tidak suka dari para cewek itu adalah, kalau mereka terlalu mendramatisir. Setidaknya kamu menanyakan aku sebelum kamu percaya omongan orang lain."

"Kamu tadi tidak membantah."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Hal ini membuat Ino tambah marah. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau Gaara akan lebih marah lagi padanya. Biar saja dia datang dan mencincangnya hidup-hidup!

"Aku memang sering berjalan dengan para cewek. Sebelum kenal kamu tentunya. Tapi yang baru kuanggap sebagai pacarku adalah kamu. Sekarang katakan kamu ada dimana."

Ino sebenarnya bisa saja luluh setelah mendengar penjelasan Gaara itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru tambah marah mendengarnya. Ada perasaan kesal di hatinya yang tidak mau hilang juga. Ia membayangkan para cewek itu memeluk punggung Gaara yang begitu nyaman…

"Gak mau. Aku mau pulang sendiri. Aku tidak harus selalu mendengar kamu."

Gaara sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi, "Bilang dimana kamu sekarang atau aku akan datang, dan percayalah aku akan menemukanmu!!"

"Lalu apa?! Mau menghajarku begitu?!"

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku!"

"Ayolah! Datang saja! Aku bisa kungfu kok!"

Sesaat Gaara terdiam, lalu kemarahannya hilang. Ino kedengarannya begitu lucu sampai Gaara tersenyum. Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Kumohon Ino. Aku bisa cemas sekali kalau aku membiarkan kamu pulang sendirian…"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup ponselnya. Gaara memandang ponselnya dengan heran, tetapi saat mencoba menghubungi Ino kembali dengan kedua kalinya, ia datang dari arah kiri jalan. Ia menghampiri Gaara sambil memegang tasnya dengan malu.

Gaara bisa melihat Ino menunggu hukumannya, tetapi ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia mengelus kepala Ino.

"Jangan membuatku cemas," nada Gaara menjadi serius sekali.

Ino mengangguk sambil melihat ke bawah. Gaara lalu mengajaknya masuk ke cafe. Ino mengikutinya dengan gugup. Sepertinya sore ini akan berakhir dengan cukup baik. Saat Gaara memanggil seorang pelayan, Ino ingat kalau sebenarnya ia ingin memutuskan Gaara. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, tetapi saat Gaara membaca menu cafe itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin sedikit lagi mengenali Gaara...

* * *

Oke deh, saya mau istirahat dulu, sudah jam setengah lima pagi. ^^! Dadaahhh. Oh ya guys, kasih tahu dong lagu Indonesia yang sekarang sedang keren-kerennya. DX Saya mau tetap ikuti trend lagu Indonesia yang terbaru dengan youtube. Makasih!


	3. Dj Membuat Kita Jatuh Cinta Malam ini

Dj Membuat Kita Jatuh Cinta Malam ini

Kaget saya update cerita ini? Saya juga! XP Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Gaara x Ino

* * *

"Maaf Ino… kami sekarang pacaran."

Ino melototi sahabat dan lelaki idamannya di depannya. _Tidak mungkin…_

"Kemarin kami jalan-jalan di taman kota, lalu…" sahabatnya yang berambut pink melihat ke samping dengan malu.

"Aku yang menembaknya duluan," lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil merangkul bahunya dengan lembut menatap Ino. "Aku tahu Ino, dari dulu - "

"Stop stop tunggu dulu," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Cara bicara kalian seperti kalian telah melakukan salah besar. Yang benar saja dong," Ino terlihat jengkel. "Dengar Sakura, kamu sahabatku. Walau kita saingan dalam urusan cinta, aku bukan orang picik yang akan membencimu hanya karena Sasuke memilihmu dibanding aku."

"B-benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya jelaslah!" Ino menunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Kita teman selamanya. Dan kamu Sasuke, aku memang suka padamu tapi jangan khawatir soal aku. Aku memang patah hati karena kamu memilih Sakura, tapi aku mendoakan agar kalian bahagia bersama. Sungguh jangan khawatirkan aku."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang, lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ino. Kamu sungguh teman yang baik."

"Ya betul, makanya kalian beruntung berteman denganku. Sekarang kalian sana, kencan. Aku masih ada latihan merangkai bunga. Dalam cuaca cerah seperti ini kita sebaiknya gak lama-lama di sekolah. Yang lainnya sudah keburu pulang."

"Baiklah Ino," Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kami pergi dulu," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Sungguh kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Ya benar," Ino tersenyum lebar.

xxxx

"Wuuuuaaahhhhhhh!" Ino menangis tersedu-sedu di antas bantal kesayangan milik Tenten.

Tenten menghela napas. "Bisa-bisanya kamu berpura-pura ceria di depan mereka."

"H-habisnya… masak aku menangis seperti ini di depan mereka? Aku jadi gak enak. Lagipula dari dulu aku sudah ada firasat Sasuke suka pada Sakura. Hanya aku saja yang – hiks, tidak mau menyadarinya… huhuuuuuuu..!" Ino kembali menangis, menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

Tenten membawa sekotak tisu baru. "Ini."

Ino dengan wajah bengak dan mata merah, menarik beberapa lembar tisu, "makasih…"

"Jangan khawatir Ino, pasti kamu akan ketemu seorang lelaki yang ada hanya untukmu."

"Tapi aku sungguh suka Sasuke! Bahkan duluan dari Sakura! Sejak TK bahkan!" Ino kembali menangis.

"Iya iya aku ngerti. Aku juga ngak menyalahkanmu. Tapi coba bayangkan. Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan kalau orang yang kamu suka, sangat suka orang lain? Masak kamu mau paksa dia untuk balik menyukaimu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya gaklah…" Ino menghapus airmatanya.

"Percayalah padaku, rasanya akan lebih baik kalau kamu menemukan seseorang yang suka hanya kamu saja. Hidup ini bukan cuma menyukai dan mengejar orang, tapi disukai juga."

"Bicaranya begitu padahal kamu sendiri gak ada kemajuan dengan Neji…" gerutu Ino.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Tenten terlihat jengkel.

"Gak bukan apa-apa," Ino melihat ke arah lain. "Terus sekarang bagaimana dong? Keadaan batinku buruk sekali..!"

"Kamu beruntung sekarang hari jumat. (CP: di sekolah ini para muridnya libur hari sabtu juga.) Jadi sampai hari senin kamu bisa sembuh dari patah hatimu, atau setidaknya melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Ino memeluk lututnya. "Contohnya?"

"Contohnya pergi ke disko malam ini!" Tenten langsung semangat.

"Malas ah, gimana kalau aku bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura disana? Ogah. Bisa-bisanya aku banjiri klub itu dengan air mataku."

"Sudah kuduga kamu bilang begitu. Nah khususnya malam ini kita akan pergi ke klub yang lain. Yang di bagian selatan kota ini."

"Hanya kita berdua? Naik apa?"

"Memakai mobilku," Tenten nyengir sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Ino masih belum yakin, "aku gak tahu… kalau ketahuan ayahku aku keluar malam-malam ke klub… bisa mengamuk dia."

Tenten menghela napas, "susahnya punya ayah yang jadi ketua kepolisian."

Ino terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan cuma ke klub, tapi bahkan melakukan hal lain ia patah semangat. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis di bawah selimut sambil mendengar lagu-lagu tentang patah hati dan pengkhianatan. Dan makan banyak coklat dan keripik. Biar dia jadi gendut dan jelek. Buat apa ia susah payah menjadi cantik dan langsing untuk seorang lelaki yang tidak menyukainya? Untungnya ia sudah menelpon ibunya dan memberitahunya kalau ia akan melewatkan akhir minggu di rumah Tenten. Ia ingin mengajak Hinata untuk memberitahu keluh kesahnya, tetapi ia sedang ada les piano.

"Ayo jangan bermuran durja seperti itu Ino, suatu hari kamu akan berhasil melewati ini. Mungkin kamu bahkan akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih cool dari Sasuke. Haha siapa tahu?" Tenten tertawa.

Ino memalingkan muka, "mana mungkin ada lelaki seperti itu?"

"Makanya kubilang siapa tahu," Tenten mendorong mangkuk yang berisi penuh strawberi ke arah Ino. "Ini makanlah, makanan kesukaanmu. Mungkin kamu akan merasa lebih baik."

Ino memandang mangkuk itu. Dengan pelan ia mengambil strawberi paling atas, lalu ia memakannya. Rasa manisnya menghibur sedikit.

"Enak ‚kan?" Tenten menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino.

"Enak…" Ino masih belum tersenyum, tetapi ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ia merasa lebih baik, walau hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang kita buka biskuit keberuntungan kita," ajak Tenten.

Ino terus memakan strawberi, "ogah, yang dikatakan disana gak ada benarnya."

"Eh siapa bilang? Ayo buka dulu, siapa tahu ada keberuntungan," Tenten menaruh satu biskuit di tangan Ino.

Ino menghela napas. „Baiklah," katanya pasrah, lalu ia membukanya.

_Hari ini kau akan menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu._

"Wah! Wah! Kubilang apa? Ayo Ino, hari ini kita harus ke disko!"

„Siapa bilang aku akan menemukan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku disana?" Ino melempar kertas kecilnya. "Aku gak percaya yang begituan."

Tenten menyilangkan lengannya. „Padahal kamu biasanya mengikuti ajaran Feng Shui-ku, sekarang kamu gak mau percaya ramalan biskuit keberuntungan. Bilang saja kamu mau larut dalam rasa kesedihanmu."

"Duh Tenten, kalau kita ke disko aku harus mandi, pakai baju bagus, make up. Aku malas melakukan semua itu. Untuk hari ini."

Tenten masih semangat, „Baju dan rok ungumu masih ada disini, yang kamu pakai terakhir kali kita pergi berenang. Pakai itu saja. Gak usah pakai make up banyak. Ayolah Ino, aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini. Kita kesana sebentar, bersenang-senang dan kalau kamu masih merasa gak enak, kita pulang. Kutraktir juga malam ini."

Ino berpikir. Di satu sisi ia senang Tenten begitu mengkhawatirkannya, di sisi lain ia senang kalau ditraktir. Dan kalau ia masih gak merasa baik mereka akan pulang.

"Baiklah," Ino kembali makan strawberi.

"Hore! Kamu akan lihat, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik!" ujar Tenten gembira.

Entah kenapa aku merasa yang akan terjadi justru sebaliknya, pikir Ino.

xxxx

Tenten memakir mobilnya tidak jauh dari klub malam "Tiger" yang ada di bagian selatan kota. Orang tuanya Tenten mengijinkan pergi asal mereka tidak pulang terlalu malam. Dan mereka juga tahu untuk tidak memberitahu ayahnya Ino. Yah lebih baik begitu daripada membuat kedua gadis itu keluar rumah diam-diam.

Tenten keluar dari mobil, memakai kimono hijau, sedangkan Ino memakai baju dan rok pendek ungu. Hari ini rambutnya diikat dengan sebuah jepit strawberi. Ia ke klub untuk bersenang-senang sedikit, bukan untuk menarik perhatian cowok. Jadi ia berpenampilan sesederhana mungkin.

"Siap?" Tenten menarik tangan Ino.

"Gak tahu…" Ino masih merasa belum yakin.

"Kita belum masuk jadi kamu belum bisa bilang mau pulang," Tenten mengeluarkan kartu KTP-nya. Orang dibawah umur 18 belum boleh masuk, jadi harus selalu memperlihatkan KTP.

Ino menghela napas saat memperlihatkan kartunya. Gak masalah kalau ia menghabiskan waktu disini satu dua jam…

Musik dengan ritme yang menggema di seluruh ruangan adalah hal pertama yang mereka sadari begitu pintunya dibuka. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip, dengan sinar laser hijau berkilauan. Banyak orang-orang muda berdansa, minum di bar atau ngobrol dengan teman mereka.

"Wah keren! Kalau tahu dari dulu ada klub sekeren ini aku lebih sering kesini!" ujar Tenten girang.

"Darimana kamu tahu tentang tempat ini?" Ino terpaksa berbicara lebih keras karena musik yang dimainkan dengan volume tinggi.

"Oh temanku dari SMA Suna yang kasih tahu!" jawab Tenten dengan suara keras pula.

"Tunggu? Kamu punya teman dari SMA Suna?" Ino mengikuti Tenten yang menuju bar.

"Ya, namanya Matsuri. Orangnya lucu deh. Kami bertemu di event tahun baru China."

"Aku gak tahu."

"Gak begitu penting, mau pesan apa?"

"Cocktail deh, tapi tanpa alkohol."

"Yang strawberri?"

"Jelaslah."

Kedua gadis itu memesan minuman mereka sambil melihat sekeliling. Sejauh ini mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun yang mereka kenal.

"Ini kedua pesanan kalian Cantik," barkeeper-nya mengkedipkan matanya.

Tenten tertawa memutar mata, Ino mengacuhkan orang itu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit, menikmati cocktail mereka. Musiknya berakhir, dimulai dengan musik baru.

"Oh! Aku tahu lagu ini!" Ino sekarang menjadi semangat.

"Benar? Aku juga kenal, lagunya sering diputar di radio," Tenten mendengar dengan saksama.

"Aku pengen nari, tapi cocktail-ku belum habis…" baik Ino maupun Tenten telah diajari untuk tidak meminum minuman yang mereka tinggalkan walaupun hanya sebentar. Terlalu bahaya. Lebih baik habiskan, atau tinggalkan. Tapi minumannya disini harganya sedikit mahal.

"Kujaga deh, kamu kesana nari sesukamu," Tenten mengambil gelas yang dipegang Ino.

"Sungguh? Kamu baik deh!" Ino tersenyum gembira.

"Untuk itulah kita kesini, sana bersenang-senanglah," Tenten melambaikan tangannya.

Ino menarik napas lalu bergegas ke tempat dansa. Untuk malam ini ia ingin menari sepuas-puasnya…

xxxx

"Gaara, jangan muram seperti itu dong, kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, aku bahkan sampai menyewa pojok VIP ini," Kankuro mencoba menghibur adiknya.

Gaara, duduk menyangga punggungnya ke sofa sambil meminum cocktail-nya. "Menjemukan sekali," tuntunnya datar. "Bilang saja kamu kesini buat cari cewek. Dan kamu ajak aku karena biasanya kita karena aku, jadi kedatangan banyak cewek."

"E-eh kok kamu berpikir begitu?" Kankuro tertawa gugup.

"Lagian kenapa harus kesini? Hampir seisi sekolahku pergi ke klub ini di akhir minggu," dahi Gaara tambah berkerut.

"Nah bukankah itu bagus? Kamu bisa ketemu beberapa temanmu disini," saran Kankuro.

"Ogah," Gaara meminum cocktail-nya sampai habis. "Bawakan aku lagi." Ia menyerahkan gelasnya ke kakaknya.

"Ehm, ini sudah gelasmu yang ketiga. Sebaiknya kamu berhenti – oke baiklah," Kankuro langsung pergi begitu melihat pandangan mematikan dari Gaara.

Beberapa meter dari Gaara ia berbalik, memandang adiknya sambil menghela napas. "Kamu selalu banyak minum di hari kematian ayah…"

Kankuro sedang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kepada Temari jika Gaara nantinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk saat ia memesan minuman dan melihat seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"H-hai!" sapa Kankuro gugup.

"Oh hai," jawab Tenten balik, memandang Kankuro sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat dansa.

Jantung Kankuro berdegup lebih kencang. _Ini dia gadis yang kucari selama ini!_

xxxx

Gaara memandang ke atas, tidak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti keinginan kakaknya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Biasanya di hari kematian ayahnya ia banyak minum di rumah sampai pingsan. Temari akan mencoba untuk mencegahnya, tapi sekarang ia sudah berumur 18 tahun dan bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Gaara memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya di rumah saja. Ia mengambil jacketnya, siap untuk beranjak pergi saat melihat sosok yang menangkap perhatiannya. Sosok itu menari dengan indah mengikuti irama musik. Seorang gadis, menari sendiri, rambut panjangnya mengikuti setiap arah kemana ia bergerak. Begitu indah dan sedih sekaligus.

Gaara tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darinya, dan ia sendiri terkejut mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu. Semua orang di sekitarnya menjauh darinya saat mereka melihat Gaara mendekat. Hanya gadis itu yang belum menyadari kehadirannya karena ia menari dengan mata tertutup. Butuh beberapa saat sampai Gaara menyadari air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menangis di saat yang sama, bagai merasakan emosi yang tidak tertahankan. Saat musiknya berhenti gadis itu berhenti pula, tetapi karena berhenti terlalu cepat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia terjatuh. Gaara dengan cepat menangkap dan mendekapnya. Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar. Biru bertemu zamrud. Lalu Gaara melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ia mencium gadis itu.

Semua orang di sekitar mereka menonton dengan mulut terbuka. Baik Tenten maupun Kankuro bangkit dari kursi mereka, dengan mata terbuka lebar-lebar. Bahkan Dj-nya lupa memainkan musik selanjutnya. Semua orang membisu dan untuk sesaat klub yang biasanya ramai dan bising itu, menjadi hening.

Hanya Ino yang tidak berdiri mematung, walau ia melakukanya di detik-detik pertama saat ciuman itu berlangsung. Ia mencoba mendorong lelaki itu, tetapi semakin kuat ia meronta, semakin erat Gaara memeluknya. Ciumannya pun menjadi semakin dalam dan wajah Ino menjadi merah padam dan panas seperti sebuah kompor. Gaara mendekapnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kuat, menggerakkan kepalanya dan Ino yang semakin lama dicium semakin kehilangan pegangan. Kedua lutunya gemetar dan akhirnya ia tidak mampu berdiri, tetapi Gaara masih memegangnya dengan erat, tidak membiarkan Ino jatuh.

Akhirnya setelah satu menit yang rasanya seperti setahun buatnya, Gaara melepaskan Ino. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Ia tentu saja sudah pernah ciuman sebelumnya, tetapi yang seperti ini baru pertaman kali terjadi. Rasanya begitu beda.

Ino hendak menampar Gaara kuat-kuat, tetapi ia sudah ditarik oleh Gaara, keluar dari klub. Semua orang menyaksikan kepergian mereka masih dengan mata terbelalak, tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan dengan gemuruh, diikuti siulan keras-keras.

Kankuro berpikir dalam hati, "apa sih yang dipikirkan si panda itu?"

Tenten langsung lari mengejar Gaara dan Ino. Kankuro yang melihat Gaara dan Tenten pergi meninggalkannya, tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengan mereka.

xxxx

"Apa sih maumu?" Ino berteriak mencoba menarik tangannya dari pegangan Gaara.

"Aku mau kamu," Gaara tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Ino bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus, tetapi kemudian amarahnya meledak. "Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kamu itu siapa!"

Gaara berbalik menghadap Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya Ino bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan saksama. Ternyata di luar dugaan ia tampan sekali, pikir Ino.

Saat itu Tenten dan Kankuro berhenti berlari di depan mereka.

"Jadilah pacarku, dan aku berjanji kamu tidak perlu sesedih itu lagi," Gaara memandang Ino dengan serius.

Tenten menjerit histeris, lalu mencoba menangkap perhatian Ino dengan isyarat tangan yang tidak karuan, tetapi Ino memandang Gaara dengan tidak percaya. Kankuro, sekali lagi berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

Semua menunggu jawaban Ino, kecuali Tenten yang masih mencoba menangkap perhatian Ino tapi tidak berani mendekat karena suatu alasan tertentu. Ino masih memandang mata zamrud yang terlihat serius tapi lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah perasaan aneh memasuki relung hatinya yang terdalam dan sebelum ia bisa menghentikan dirinya, ia menjawab.

"Iya…"

* * *

Entah kenapa menulis bab ini rasanya asyik sekali, saya harap kalian pun menikmati membacanya. Tentu saja ini bab dimana Ino dan Gaara bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Oh ya maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik, akan saya perbaiki nanti. Sudah terlalu malam soalnya.

Penulisan tanda petik awal memang selalu di bawah karena program wordku adalah yang versi Jerman. Sudah saya usahakan saya ubah di sebelum saya upload.

Review selalu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka. Terutama pendapat kalian soal pairing ini. Sampai nanti!


End file.
